cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Wally Warbles
| image1= wally full.png|Base WallyIcon1.png|Phase 1 WallySonIcon.png|Phase 2 WallyIcon2.png|Phase 3 |hitpoints=2000/2400/2800 |phases = 3 |forms = 2 |location = Inkwell Isle Two |moveset = Scrambled Shots Trigger Fingers Ruffled Feathers Ommulon Orbirders (Wally's Son) Raygun Blast (Wally's Son) Trash Talk Heart Attack Pillapse (Medical Birds) |minions = Nail Birds Wally's Son Medical Birds |parry = Nail Birds Raygun Projectiles Garbage Pills |level = Aviary Action! |gender = Male |role = Cuckoo Bird |designers = Jake Clark }} Wally Warbles is a bird boss that can be found in Inkwell Isle Two in the level Aviary Action!, which is an airplane/aeroplane level. Description Appearance Wally is a red headed, blue feathered bird of unknown species who wears a cuckoo clock that hides most of his body save for his legs, wings, and head. His legs are disguised as a pendulum before the battle with him begins. He has red and blue feathers and an orange beak and feet. Inside the cuckoo house resides his son. Personality Judging by his aggressive appearance and his son's death screen line, Wally acts as the brawn of his family. He also appears to be a protective father to his son, having a cuckoo house for him to be kept safe in while Wally deals with his own enemies. Wally is even determined enough to fight until the end, no matter what happens to him in the process, as evident by the fact that he continues the battle featherless and on a stretcher. Wally's son is the brains of his family, according to his death screen line. To defend his smart behavior, he is shown to carry around a ray gun, despite his young age. He also seems to depend on his father when he is in a sticky situation, proven when he starts crying for his father to deal with Cuphead and Mugman at the end of his phase. Intro At the beginning of the battle, Wally acts like a cuckoo clock, then his head bursts out of the clock's face and the cuckoo disappears. He then screeches loudly at Cuphead and Mugman. Phase 1 *'Scrambled Shots' - Wally will start shooting eggs in a straight line that break apart upon contact with the edge of the screen, the egg fragments burst outwards in a spread shot of 3 bullets. In Simple mode, it only bursts into two fragments vertically. In Expert mode, the eggs will burst into five fragments, with both the Simple and Regular spread combined. *'Trigger Fingers' - This attack involves Wally turning his head into a hand with three fingers shooting three bullets in a spread formation at the player in an attempt to damage them. *'Ruffled Feathers' - After taking enough damage, Wally will turn his head into a factory steam whistle and sound it in rage, and will then start flapping his wings furiously and firing constant radial bursts of eight feathers outwards. Eventually, he will tire himself out and temporarily leave himself open for attack. In Simple mode, he will be easily tired and the rate of each burst is slower. In Expert mode, the rate increases. Throughout the first phase, he is accompanied by rows of four nailbirds, each with a nail tied onto them. The first three will be yellow, while the last one is always pink and able to be parried, they will fly at two specific heights which is near the top or near the bottom. In Simple mode, there will just be three at each row. In Expert mode, they will fly faster across the screen and they will at the same height as you are. Once Wally has taken enough damage, he will lose all of his feathers and fall out of his "house", after which the birdhouse explodes, revealing his son flying on a small bird nest. Phase 2 In this next phase, Wally's son floats around the screen. *'Ommulon Orbirders' - He is accompanied by 4/5/6 spiked eggs that block bullets and revolve around him. The eggs periodically expand and contract around the boss, damaging the player(s) if they touch them *'Raygun Blast' - Apart from the egg shields, he can fire a single electric bullet at the player's direct location, which can always be parried. Once he has taken enough damage, Wally's son will cry out for help and disappear, after which the original Wally appears for a final fight. If on Simple difficulty, his cry for help won't be enough, as the battle just ends. Final Phase In this final phase, Wally is seen lying on a stretcher, wounded from the last fight and being carried by two blue birds in paramedic uniforms. This phase is not playable in Simple mode. He has two primary attacks to damage the player(s): *'Trash Talk' - His head will turn into a trash can which will spew out objects toward the player. Occasionally, pink boots will be fired, which can be parried. *'Heart Attack' - He will occasionally stomp his chest with his legs to shoot his heart upwards, which then shoots three bullets in a spread formation before returning down. In Expert mode, the heart will shoot two bursts of bullets with the same spread. *'Pillapse' - The two blue birds will periodically shoot pills up from their beak during Wally's attacks. After a short pause, the pill will split apart with one end targeting the player's location. Occasionally, the pill will be pink, signaling its ability to be parried. The only vulnerable segment of the boss is Wally himself and his heart. Bombs are nearly required for this stage, however you can inconsistently damage Wally from the bottom of the stretcher. Once Wally has taken enough damage, he is defeated and left dizzy. The two blue birds eagerly prepare to make a meal out of him by sprinkling him with salt and pepper, with their medic hats being replaced by chef hats. Sounds Walkthrough Gallery Cuphead1.jpg|Wally squawking. wally2.png|''WALLOP!'' Wally1.png|''Wally Warbles'' wally5.png|''Wally performing his "Scrambled Shots" move'' wally7.png|''Wally performing his "Trigger Fingers" move'' wally3.png|''Wally steaming mad'' wally4.png|''Wally preparing his next move'' wally6.png|''Wally performing his "Ruffled Feathers" move'' bird feather.png|Wally's feathers junior1.png|''Wally's Son'' junior2.png|''Wally's Son pulling out his raygun'' junior3.png|''Wally's Son aiming his raygun'' junior4Bird0fbravery.tumblr.png|''Wally's Son performing his "Raygun Blast" move'' junior5.png|''Wally's Son's defeat'' wally8.png|''Wally's return'' wally9.png|''KNOCKOUT!'' nailbirds.png|The nail birds unused bird bullet.png|Unused projectile Trivia *Wally's name may be a reference to Walter Lantz, founder of Walter Lantz Productions and creator of Woody Woodpecker. *Wally is one of the few bosses that are not seen at the ending, implying that he was eaten by the two cannibalistic medics, who shake salt and pepper on him after his defeat. ** Alternatively, his absence from the ending can be explained by the fact that he couldn't get there, as without his feathers, he can't fly. **He is also the second boss that is implied to be truly dead, with the first being Goopy Le Grande. *His old line was "I'd say that was more of a crash landing." *Wally Warbles's son shares similar characteristics with Woody Woodpecker, another popular cartoon character of the 1940's. Wally himself shares a striking resemblance to the giant roc named Rokh from Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor. He might also be similar to the buzzards from the 1931 Silly Symphony cartoon The Cat's Out. *Wally's son resembles Woody Woodpecker's early design with the difference being that the eyes are yellow instead of green. *The fact that Wally Warbles hides inside a cuckoo clock might hint a subtle resemblance to Cuckoo Condor, a boss from Wario Land 4. *The pills that Wally's medics spit out seem to resemble the Megavitamins from Dr. Mario. *His last name is a play on words on "warbler." *"Ride of the Valkyries", a composition by Richard Wagner, plays for a brief moment during the song for Aviary Action!. *Wally may be a reference to Stu from Donkey Kong Country Returns, as both are birds whose body's are hidden by an object with only the head, legs, and wings being visible. (Cuckoo clock for Wally and Stu's cauldron.) **The intro and end of Wally's first phase is also similar to Stu's intro and death animations. *It's possible that Wally's cuckoo clock form is more than just a disguise as when he does his three-fingers attack or start firing his feathers, cuckoo clock sounds can be heard. * His eggs look similar to Yoshi eggs from the Super Mario franchise. ** His egg spitting attack is also similar to Birdo's signature attack from the same franchise. *A prototype of is track was used as a placeholder for Captain Brineybeard's battle in the 2015 demo. Footage can be found here: https://youtu.be/rIbZHw-M6Xs *Early footage of Cuphead implies that Wally was supposed to be fought in Inkwell Isle One. *Despite art assets and a pattern code that would have supported the use of an additional feather types, a pink parryable one, the blue feathers are hard-coded to be the only ones that appear. *A turret bird minion is mentioned within the code for this fight, but got cut for unknown reasons Based on the code, it would have probably moved up and down the side of the screen, like Warble's early phases, and would have likely used the unused projectile. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 2